


Minors Sexual Activity

by Kattlarv



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Affection, Affectionate Insults, Animal Traits, Arguing, Banter, Closet Sex, Cute Ending, F/F, Fluff, Gags, Horny Teenagers, Inner Dialogue, Interspecies Relationship(s), Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm, POV First Person, Porn, Premature Orgasm, Self-Doubt, Self-Indulgent, Senses, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Inexperience, Shyness, Smut, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 03:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlarv/pseuds/Kattlarv
Summary: A short while after her heat had ended, Catra had become curious to dabble with sex outside of estrus.Adora was taking care of herself a lot, and it didn't fit Catra to just sit on the sidelines. Maybe having intercourse would be more enjoyable when she choose to, rather than be forced to by her hormones.The feline decided this day was as good as any to try it out, Adora had just snuck away a few minutes ago to "take care of things", but she couldn't hide from Catra. She has her scent~





	Minors Sexual Activity

**Author's Note:**

> (This didn't quite turn out the way I intended, but ah well. Enjoy some young CatAdora if that's your thing :P)

I sniffed the air. She was close, I could smell it. Strong, comforting. My left ear flicked as I picked up a low grunt. Gotcha! I giddily headed in the direction. My tail swayed excitedly as I closed in on the door. My thoughts had always started to race whenever I got near her, all after that special night... and technically the next morning too. I noticed I had subconsciously blepped as I was thinking about it.

I shook my mane, then grinned and lowered myself before leaping into the room. “SURPRISE!” I barked out. Adora froze as her eyes fell on me. She was leaning against a supply crate, her right thumb and index finger vigorously going at it downstairs. Nothing but her hand was moving, it was mesmerizing to watch her hood pull back and forth over her swollen nub. I bit my lower lip.

She seemed to finally snap out of it and jolted to attention, she stopped with her masturbation. “C-CATRA!” she let out in a hushed yelp. “What? Were you expecting someone else?” I asked cheekily as I tonguesmirked at her. She let out an annoyed huff and let go off her stiff bead. “Couldn't you have waited like, two more minutes? I was almost done!” she said with agitation.

“You know I need to cum!” she growled. I was taken aback by her hostility. I didn’t know puberty was so strong in humans. My frown was visible even for Adora. “I... ugh! I didn’t mean it like that... I know your heat is worse I just... I need this okay?” she muttered. Something fluttered in my chest, tightening it as something tingled in my nethers. “Actually... that’s kinda why I am here...” I admitted sheepishly.

Adora was notably taken aback... or perhaps baffled by my statement? “I’d like to um... ‘give you a hand’ with this...” I shot her a bashful smile as my eyes trailed down to her privates. She became flustered as she blinked in surprise. There was an uncomfortable silence as we just stared at each other. “I thought you said you didn’t get horny any more after your heat ended?” she finally blurted out.

My jaw trembled slightly as I steeled myself. “Y-Yeah... I don’t have that ‘need’ any more but...” I shifted my weight. “I’ve been getting urges to have sex though... it felt nice and w-well...” My stomach was all twisty, even my cheeks heated up. Where had all my courage done? It’s like it vanished the second I saw her naked... pants down by her ankles, slightly sweaty shirt still on...

She was waving in front of my face as I snapped back to attention. Huh, what? “Hello?” she asked. Phooey! What do I do now? I panicked and only managed to smile while laughing awkwardly. “I said: Are you sure you want to help me with this?” she asked. I let out a sigh of relief, my tummy easing up a little. “Y-Yeah!” I squeaked out. This was scary but exciting at the same time.

I hadn’t had sex since my heat ended, but I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it... her supple lips, her firm hands- I shook my head before I trailed off again. “I mean, sure? I’d be glad to have you.” She said with a big smile, running a hand through that dirt blonde hair of hers. She shot me a grin. “Only if we start with me though, I’m kinda in the middle of something here.” She giggled, and I was compelled to follow.

“I’ll shut the door, so no-one can stumble upon us.” I purred giddily. “But, I can’t see then! This nook doesn’t have any light!” she exclaimed. “Ooh~ But you know I can...” I cooed as I playfully kicked the edge of the door, watching it dawn on her as it closed. “C-Catra?” she asked anxiously. I hushed quietly. I gently grabbed her hands, she didn’t even flinch. It made me smile.

I guided her hands to the crate, letting her rest against it. “You... you’re not gonna use your hands, are you?” she asked nervously. My ears folded a smidge. “I have knuckles and palms you know...” I mewled. “R-Right!” she awkwardly cleared her throat. “It’s just... I still barely know if I’m doing this right... and well...” She shifted her weight. I knew she had a point but... it still made me feel inadequate. 

“Hey, I have a bit of practice... mostly with my feet but...” I trailed off. I gazed at her cute flaps. Glistening with arousal. Despite everything being a greyscale in the dark, I can still make out that she’s wet... dangit. I’m making her flaccid! I grit my teeth and dove forward, planting my lips on her pride. A sharp gasp filled the air as her solid grip took hold of my head. A soothing sensation ran down my spine. 

I’ll be fine as long as I don’t use my tongue... or teeth. I planted several more kisses atop and around her clit. Her moans invigorated me, I was getting riled up myself. Her intoxicating scent was unavoidable. Without the haze of my estrus, I could really indulge myself. Sure, that rush was no longer there. But I really enjoyed this too. I ran the back of my knuckles against her folds. So soft.

A thought struck my mind. Could I suck? I hesitatingly tried to apply suction. Adora tensed up and dug her fingers into my mane. I suckled harder. She let out a shaky breath, pulling me closer. I did that. I was grinning from ear to ear as I picked up a pace, bobbing across her bead. I gingerly fondled her draperies between my fingers. So soft and squishy. I wonder if I could suckle on them too?

I wanted to stick my tongue out so badly... ugh! Why does my tongue have to be spiky? I love it when she swirls it around mine... I frowned as I began to gently smoosh her labia between my fingers, careful to not scratch her with my claws. I wonder why she’s so much bigger than me... she’s larger than most girls in our team, and well, the other ones too... such variety they have going on.

This was rather relaxing. A fuzzy feeling in my chest, Adora’s breathing speeding up as she kneaded through my hair and ears... that felt really nice. I just wish there were more people like me here... just so I had someone to compare to... Bah, Octavia and her dumb face... as if I’m actually from Beast Island. Still... it does hurt that I can’t make Adora feel like she does for me... A tear found its way down my cheek.

It’s a good thing Adora can’t see this. “Mnhh... C-Catra... it’s starting to feel funny!” she chimed. She was shivering. I loved this part. My stupid inner thoughts was pushed aside as I glanced up to see Adora about to make that face again. I put her folds between my palms and began to knead them together as I increased the power of my suction, I was gonna make her feel good. She’s mine~

With a hiss, she yanked me close. Pressing me as tightly between her thighs as she could muster. She whimpered adorably as she began to shudder. One of her hands vanished out of my hair, and I could make out a sharp slam against the crate. The satisfaction of pushing her over the edge was euphoric. I could barely contain myself thinking about how she would do the same for me, make me squirm.

As she tugged me close during her second contraction, it struck me: Could I make myself squirm? I did love her being on top for this part but... could I technically be on top? Was that a thing? My train of thought was interrupted as she grunted and her second hand left my head. Was it something I did? I softly let go off her nub. It had stopped twitching. Her legs were still a shaking mess.

Wait... how was she still standing? “Haaa... Oh~ Catra... I hadn’t thought that you could use just your lips... but I’m glad you did...” She managed to gasp out. I eyed her over. She was struggling to support her own weight. All of her limbs trying to keep her upright. “Adora?” I asked cautiously. “Y-Yeah?” she stuttered. “How are you still standing?” I asked sceptically. Watching her revel in her afterglow.

“O-Oh, t-that...” She panted. “I’ve been practising standing up when I orgasm.” She exclaimed. I quirked a brow. “Why?” I asked incredulously. “I-I dunno... I just wanna be able to do it.” she replied, out of breath. She finally collapsed to the floor. But not before I swiftly scooped her girls up, wincing as I narrowly avoided cutting her. I could really do without another ‘think before you act’ lecture.

But... I didn’t want them to hit the dirty floor. “Heh, wow. Thanks~” she said softly. “I-I didn’t notice you were holding my lips.” She added tenderly. My cheeks radiated warmth once more. “W-Well, I know you dislike them touching the floor.” I mewled at her, dangit: Keep it together...should I ask for her to go down on me right now or? My lil kitty really wanted to come out and play.

... could I though? Unlike Adora, I can’t keep my mouth shut... it just feels  _ sooo  _ good I have to scream. I  **need** to let it out. We’re like night and day, but: she doesn’t care. She’s the only person that’s ever been nice to me... what would I do without her and her big blue eyes? A pleasant spark shot throughout my torso. She sees something inside of me that no-one else does. I watched her dopey smile, causing me to smile in turn.

“As long as we have each other~” I mouthed. Her eyes barely refocused. “Did you say something?” she murmured. I turned a shade of scarlet she was thankfully unable to see. Shit! Had I said that aloud?! “N-Nothing, I just sighed...” My voice cracked like a mirror getting headbutted. “That’s nice...” She mumbled before reclining against the crate again. I exhaled deeply, wiping my forehead.

Adora suddenly inhaled and carefully scooped her own flaps up from my hand and sat cross legged, placing them along her ankle. “How about you sit in my lap, and we’ll have a look at the first thing to come up?” she gigglesnorted. I tilted my head. My eyes widened. Oh. Ooh! If we ignore the fact that I'm already erect, in all 3 places. That is at least mildly funny. You’re such a dork Adora.

I couldn’t help but to smirk and shake my head. “You know you can’t see, right?” I stated as I plopped my rear down, my tail curling around one of her legs. “Not with my eyes at least~” she whispered in a tone that sent shivers down my spine. Before I had time to react, she had already placed her hands atop each of my breasts. Another mewl escaped my lips before I started purring.

That was still embarrassing, but as long as it was only with Adora. She gave me an affectionate squeeze. My nipples had started to become more sensitive... I can at least not remember it starting to smart if I pushed on them before. My eyes shot open as a hand had just slid past my pubes. I got distracted again! “W-Wait!” I squeaked, unable to move. Adora cupped my pride before it registered with her.

“Huh, wha?” she uttered in confusion. I bit my lower lip, longing for her touch. “I... I don’t want to scream...” I murmured bashfully. “But... that’s just what you do?” she replied, dumbfounded. I took a slow inhale. “I know... but I don’t like it...” I murmured. “Plus: We’d be caught...” I added, my tail unravelling as my ears dropped. Adora drummed her fingers on my pubis before suddenly stopping. 

“Hey, what if you use your shirt as a gag?” she exclaimed. I stared at the door for a moment. “Just roll it up and bite down on it, muffle your cries with it.” She finished before I had time to mull it over. It  **would** make it less loud if anything... She brushed through my hair, making me melt at her touch. I shuffled and slid my shirt off. I hesitated for a moment, then rolled it up. A few days old, but should be too soaked. 

I cautiously poked my tongue against it, testing the waters. A little funky, but not too bad. More relaxed I shoved the cloth in my mouth... why did this feel naughty? I shrugged and leaned back atop Adora. Did I want her to suck me? ... no, I want her to hold me. Hold me while she makes me hers. Like how she’s mine. That should be how that works at least. Or do I need to lead during both?

... I don’t think so. I enjoy the safety and ease of mind she gives me when she takes charge. I put a hand atop hers, guiding her down to my waiting nub. I like it when she runs across my little barbs. It tickles. Oddly enough I just felt it the first couple strokes. I didn’t even have to say anything. Adora carefully pinched either side of my hood and began to stroke back and forth.

I can’t imagine not having my claws, but damn if those silky smooth fingers aren’t amazing for this one particular thing. I leaned back, taking a deep inhale of her hair. Nice... was a while since she showered. I’m not a fan of that chemical gunk we have to wash with. I enjoy her smell. Especially after she climax. So... ravishing. I smiled. I did that. My tail started to wag as she sped up.

Her other hand prodded one of my breasts before she began to rub it. I sighed wistfully. Would I still pop so early? I wiggled a bit as she worked my clit. I tried to clear my mind. Turns out it’s hard to do while being jerked off. My stomach began to knot up as I bared my teeth. Dammit. Seems I can’t last for shit. I slumped forward with a sigh. She didn’t seem to care. Lord knows why.

With each stroke, she sent me closer to release. My hood pulled fully back, only to cover my nub with squishy rapidity, over and over. I love this part! It’s all building up! I just wish it would last longer... I gently clasped hold of her arm. Making sure my claws were in an angle I wouldn’t dig into her skin with. F-Fuck... here it comes, all my hair standing on end... I’m gonna... I tried to call out, but the cloth muffled me.

My back arched as I let out a yowl. I held onto her arm tightly as my body convulsed. I was still pretty audible, dammit! Her hand went away my from my chest, I wasn’t sure where at first, but then pressure was applied to my mouth. I perked up as my walls clamped down. I could barely make out anything slipping past the shirt. That tingly, fuzzy feeling coursed through my veins.

After the last set of contractions, I meekly let go of her arm, quivering in her grasp as she embraced me. This... this was nice. Without that cramp in my abdomen, I can just enjoy the sex. I mewled as she let go of my family jewel. Oh wow... I didn’t know I could get this relief sensation outside of heat. Is this why Adora jills off so much? “H-Hey Adora?” I mumbled, still dazed, the fabric falling out.

“Yeah?” She whispered contently. “D-Do you do this to feel this...” I was at a loss for words. “Tranquillity?” she interjected helpfully. I nestled into her neck, nodding against her. “Well, that’s part of it...” She shuffled a bit. “Truth is: I do it to focus. I can’t get it off my mind otherwise.” She paused. “I guess it’s not too different from yours, except... less intense. And well... constant.” She added with a chuckle.

“I’d perform terribly if I wouldn’t be able to de-stress.” She stated. We didn’t need to do that when we were kids... is anything else gonna change for the worse the more we grow up? I let out a huff. And here I was hoping shit would get better... Adora gently brushed through my hair, making me shiver in delight. I... I guess some things are getting better with age~ I started purring as I just enjoyed her touch.

*


End file.
